


Octopuses Are (And Have) Dicks

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cum Descriptions, Does a tentacle count?, Does this count as hentai?, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking, Hentai, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JUST, Just Sex, Kinda?, Larisher, M/M, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Octopus!Larry, One Shot, Rough Sex, Salarry, Sex, Shameless Smut, Siren!Sal, Sirens, Smut, Tentacle Cum, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Then you’re good, Unless you genuinely don’t wanna, Urethral Play, dick - Freeform, read it you coward, siren au, sound play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Sal is a siren that just wanted to sleep on his moss nest, but of course a human shadow has to show up.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal/Larry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Octopuses Are (And Have) Dicks

Sal winced as he felt another stab of pain throb in his tail, his eagerness to get home growing with the motion.

“Good idea, Sal,” the male grumbled as he continued on. “Let’s challenge Travis, a fucking shark, to a fight. Good move,” he hissed to himself as he flicked himself into his nest.

He sighed, his eyelid growing heavy as he settled his back onto the soft bundle of seaweed and sponge. 

“Much better,” he purred as he swished his fins lightly. He twisted his spine, reaching for the pearl laying next to him on his small rock. As much as he hated looking at the- thing- he knew he’d have to; he put it off yesterday, and the seaweed should have been rewrapped three days before. 

He laid his back onto the softest part of his cushions, tucking his tail to his side to rest it on the second softest.

The blue haired creature took a deep breath, the gills on his neck opening quickly, as he brought the pearl up to his face. While the left side was fine, smooth skin only lightly battered with scars, the right was hidden with a tight knot of brown seaweed. Sal let out his breath as he reached behind him, digging his claws into the center of the back knot and tearing it in a clean half. He opened his closed eye, his body jerking back at the revolting reflection staring him down. An empty eye socket gaped open, the scars torn around it complimenting the disturbing feature. His mouth was snarled and crooked with a single tear that tore through his eyes, mouth, and an indented chunk of chin. He scowled, his muscles moving to further the movement. He yanked seaweed out of his bedside garden, weaving it onto his head and knotting it with quick jerks and motions. It’s easier to see it being covered than unleashed- Sal knew that by heart. 

He groaned, thumping his head back, his silky, neon blue tendrils of hair flying around the edge of his bed as they swooshed from the motion. Sal smiled as he watched the bubbles from his moving hair float up. He popped one, watching his black claw shine within the light beamed through the small crack his dropping entrance of seaweed allowed. A shadow floated across the tranquil scene, and Sal frowned as he turned his head and took note of the pebble floating to ‘plip’ into the sand. 

“What in the name of Triton-?” He murmured as he flipped his tail to propel forward. He moved out of the curtains, eyes scanning the base for any sign of weak points in the cliff’s structure; the last thing he needed was a squished den. 

He swished his head back to the pebble, the smooth, gray surface making a churn resonate in his guts. That was a land rock.

He turned his head up, his eye trailing up, up-

Noticing the shadowy figure staring back down into the shallow water. 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath as he swam up. He would have to scare the tall figure, maybe even tempt him down and maim him. He refused to have another hunter lurking around his den. 

His head broke the surface, the warm sun doing nothing to calm the cold wind stinging his remaining eye. He gasped, his chest expanding in a way that hurt and soothed all at once- and there he stood. The all mighty threat, the king of all animals, the human. Sal snarled. 

“What are you doing here?” He snipped at the creature gazing with lidded eyes. “You’re begging to be killed.”

“Kinda the point, dude,” a raspy, nasally voice quipped back. Sal blinked, resting his snarl. That didn’t sound like a hunter- it sounded just like any other friend of his. Tired, soft. Alive. The small male had never heard a human sound like, well. That.

“I. That doesn’t matter!” The bluenette yelped. “You’re still not welcome here! Take your greasy ass and leave!” Sal’s eye trailed over his greased, shining hair, the pine colored beauty making his throat gulp and his tail flicker. He trailed his sight up and down, taking in the fit abdomen, the tired, earthy eyes, and the plump, soft lips and long, down tipped nose that tied it all together. Sal wasn’t going to lie- not even the king had this much raw attraction in his body. Especially not the pretty, light tone of a tan dancing across his muscles.

“Why?” The question jerked him back a bit, his tail flapping once in alarm before restoring its calm, subtle swish. “Why don’t you want me here, man?” Sal gulped, his hand reaching up to comb through the long hair on his neck.

“Th-That doesn’t matter. I just don’t need a-“

“An ugly loser like myself. Yeah, I get it, dude,” the tall person turned around, his legs walking him forward-

“Wait!” He called as the stranger stopped. ‘Damn it, Salamander!’ His mind screamed at him. He had reached his hand out, laying it in the air until he drew it back, cowering it to his chest. “I. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that. Dead humans bring attention. Hunters, to be more specific,” Sal sighed as his fist flexed against his beating heart. “And I. I don’t want to meet another hunter.”

The human turned, one bushy eyebrow raised as his tongue peeked out between gapped teeth. Sal’s heart stopped at the expression, a wave of heat flushing up his neck. 

“What do you mean, ‘another?’”Sal gulped as he glanced away, his hair swishing with him. “I asked you a question, man. Don’t leave me hanging.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Sal responded as he snapped his head back. “What matters is that you don’t kill yourself here.” The stranger laughed, his head tilted back as his rough hands gripped his stomach. Sal flushed, then realization struck him.

“Why aren’t you wearing those weird, human things?” He asked as he blinked up at the amused man.

“What things?” He smirked, his eyes twinkling with naughty promises swirling in his honeyed brown. Sal shivered, lowering just a bit to hide his flushing arousal starting to peek through.

“Those things that hide your body. Um. Cloths.” He remembered. The human tutted his tongue against his top jaw, smirking down at Sal with slitted pupils. Shit. 

Before he could turn tail and flee for his life, a large splash threw him back under the water, long, thick tentacles gripping his waist, tail, arm, head, and mouth before he could blink. He paled, closing his eye as trembles wracked his body. This was how he was going to die. Eaten ruthlessly by an ocoto’s poisonous fangs just like every other stupid siren. He opened his eye to a sliver, watching the pulsing, twisting limbs as they wrapped around his body. At least he’d enjoy some eye candy from the dark, brown tentacles before he passed. 

The pressure all at once was released, and the siren gulped in fresh water as he cowered in front of the looming figure. 

“Run.” The shadow commanded. 

His mind swirled, the situation stumbling across his thoughts as he floated listlessly in front of the predator. He was breathing, after not breathing, and he was scared after being confident. What had happened? Who was this predator? Why was he swaying like seaweed and not hauling tail? 

“I said,” there was a rupture of pain in his scalp, and Sal’s own cry brought him startling back to the ocean floor. “RUN.” The eyes were on him, the sparkling amber still there with the dark tentacles swirling in his hair. The tentacle pulsed as he spoke, and Sal purred at the tugging sensation it brought. 

“Ha! Why should I? You’re not gonna eat me.” He retorted, cracking his eye open to watch the flush on the predator’s cheeks creep up. 

“You got me,” he sighed as he unfurled his tentacle. “I’m disappointed though, man. You sirens always have the prettiest screams when you bolt.” 

“Horny, huh?” Sal teased.

“Doesn’t help you look like a snack~” The other quipped back. “I’m Larry, by the way.”

“Sal, charmed.” Sal responded. He grinned. This was going to be fun. “And, speaking of names, what do you call these beauties?” The male reached out, running a single claw over a thick tentacle swishing the water. Larry hissed, jolting his body back.

“Not fair, dude!” He snipped, wrapping a tight, muscular appendage around the smaller’s shoulder. 

“HA! Like you play fair,” Sal taunted as he allowed the coil to wrap tighter, slithering down his chest now. “Taking advantage of a poor wittle siwen,” he teased. The tentacle snapped back, only to jerk into his plush hips, a moan rolling out of Sal’s gut as he tipped his head back. 

“Little siren indeed,” Larry sang in his ear as his shadow now materialized over Sal, the tentacles holding his body to his predator’s chest. “Too little to be alone without some,” A soft tentacle slid up Sal’s belly, and a second later was pulling on his nipple and panting breath. “protection.”

“And what-“ the nipple received a hard squeeze, and the prey keened in his throat. “And what kind of protection would that be?” The teasing limb moved from his nipple to his neck, latching onto it as the bluenette gave a heated cry. 

“One where I take my prey.” 

The tentacles moved in a flurry, tucking around Sal as they lowered his immobilized body into the sand. One wrapped gingerly around his neck, six more wrapped tight around his body. He looked down, only able to see writhing tentacles on his arms, abdomen, and even his tail fins. A heated hum of arousal rose into his throat, releasing into the water as the octo moved on top of him, dark eyes lidded with the same naughty promises as a human. His remaining tentacle lifted to his chin, tilting it up as the siren quivered with fearful arousal. 

The brunette grinned a sharp smirk, reaching his chest down to kiss slow, hard kisses up and down the siren’s windpipe. He gasped, squirming under the ticklish attention.

“A-AAH!” Sal’s back snapped back, the tentacles wrapping around him tighter as the sound thrusted out of him. “Shit- fuck-” the fangs now sunk in deeper, the small male taking in why he had screamed in pleasure. ‘Aphrodisiac,’ his mind whispered as a new wave of heat rushed to his tail. “L-LARRY!” He screeched again, the fangs dragging out with a piercing tingle.

The bulky predator chuckled, running a single claw down the quivering belly. 

“L-Lars,” Sal was whimpering now.

“Shh.” Larry soothed as he rubbed his partner’s chin gently. “I’ll take care of you,” he whispered.

A clawed hand jolted to the soft flurry of scales now visible on Sal’s tail, the tentacles gripping with their suckers to the side as he teased under the scales meeting Sal’s skin. The siren’s mouth jolted down, silent pants leaving his mouth as the finger curled, cautiously guiding out a small shape. Sal wrenched his eye down, watching his dick emerge with the finger. The skinny, teal, luminescent member floated in the water like a raked willow branch, plasma dripping into the space around it. He groaned, his eye lulling back as he felt himself twitch. 

“Easy, lil’ guy,” Larry keened into the pale ear. The siren whimpered, his eyelids squeezing tighter when he felt a long, forked tongue flick over his nipple. 

A pulsing, thick flesh wrapped around Sal’s cold cock, warmth blooming in his hips and tail that zapped euphoria through his veins. He whined again, his heart stopping as a tentacle tickled at his urethra. ‘What is he?’ his thoughts stopped as the slimy tentacle pushed in slightly, a fire jolting through his body as a howl ripped through him. A low chuckle met his senses, a small shudder whispering down his spine. 

“D-don’t laugh,” he choked out, the tentacle pushing another small inch into him as he mewled. 

“I’m not,” Larry’s rough, heady voice brushing in his mind. “You’re just too cute not to coo at.” Before Sal could retort back with underlying malice, a wave of heat bolted through his body.

“O-oooo~” He quivered as his guts churned with pleasured warmth. “D-dont stop!” he gasped as the tentacle reached the bottom of his cock, wiggling with slow movements, stirring his indulgence like reefs in a current. 

“You like that, little boy?” The voice was latched into the crook of his shoulder and neck, trembling with Larry’s own tone of self-fulfillment. 

“Y-yes!” Sal forced his gaping jaw to respond. The heat was thrumming over his nerves, the pulsing appendage now starting to thrust with building speed. 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Larry yowled as he cantered his hips forward. “B-baby! Baby blue! A-Ah!” With a final sound of content, a thick liquid squirted into Sal’s dick, plumping it up like a toy.

Sal screeched at the feeling, the flames licking him now slamming downwards, yanking themselves out with his green cum swirling with the black cum in the floating space. He fell limp, his muscles relaxing in the smooth sea. 

Eight tentacles relaxed around his body, redirecting under his now buoyant body to curl into a mattress under him. The blue male sighed, letting his tail swish in sleepy happiness.

“You ok?” The brunette asked. Sal lurched his head up, observing the ruffled octo that bounced in front of him.

“‘M fine,” he responded. “Just sleepy,” he hummed as the limbs massaged all of him. 

“Ok, man.” The brunette shrugged, his shadow floating over the sand as his eyes flickered over the bony body. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying the massage,” Sal hummed as he rubbed one tentacle with soft fingertips. “but why are you staring at me?” A salmon pink rose along Larry’s tan cheeks and neck, a taloned hand reaching up to scratch at the base of his head.

“I- uhm. I’m just thinking.” He retorted. 

“About?” Sal questioned, placing his arms up and his upwards palms between his scalp and the cushion beneath him. 

“Is this a one time thing?” Larry blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Sal paused, then laughed at the horrified expression. “Don’t laugh, man!” the brunette whined.

“But you’re too cute not to coo at~” Sal retorted as he watched the salmon pink burst into a bright red. 

“Ass,” the octo grumbled as Sal continued to snicker under his breath. 

“Would you prefer for me to beg you to pound my ass?” The bluenette mocked with a grin.

“Just answer me, dude,” the brunette groaned, placing his face into his cupped hands. 

“Ok, ok. And no, this isn’t a one time thing,” Sal chortled, sitting up and flicking his tail to smooth back towards his cave. “In fact, there’s still some daylight left before sunset. And I would prefer to rest my sore ass on my moss nest- not that your tentacles aren’t comfy,” he purred as he gestured with his tail to the wide opening. 

The octo had his sharp eyes lidded on the siren, drinking in his body. Sal shivered under the attention, the gills on his neck perking up at the heated nerves. ‘Oh, this’ll be fun,’ his mind whispered. As the earthy eyes wandered down to his swishing hips, Sal couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead! Yet! Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
